


Thin Walls

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Ferdin Acturvard's Strange Skyrimventure [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Come Shot, Fantasizing, Ferdin is loud as hell, French Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, He can't see them but he can definitely vividly hear them, Intercrural Sex, Library Sex, Light Angst, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Urag gro-Shub is a simple Orc with a simple, though fulfilling, job: maintaining the Arcanaeum, one of the largest still occupied collections of literature and knowledge in the province of Skyrim. He tidies the books, helps apprentices and teachers alike with their studies, and makes sure that no harm befalls the massive amounts of tomes.Yes, Urag gro-Shub is a simple Orc with a simple job.However, the feelings he's experiencing involving the noises echoing from the Arch-Mage's chambers above his library, are everything but simple.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I got this little plot bunny from a commentor on the first story in this series, and I've admittedly been obsessed over the idea of it. What can I say? I'm a slut for Voyeurism, public faps, and pining. So yeah.
> 
> This fic and what it entails may be a one-off, as I actually see Urag as more...paternal. But I just...couldn't pass up this oppurtunity. I have no self control. *shrugs*
> 
> Enjoy~!

"...A    h..."

Urag's ear perked up, catching the noise that appeared to come from above him.

The only way that could happen was if the noise came from the Arch-Mage's chambers.

"...G o d s... a H!"

Urag's eyes widened. There was no mistaking that voice. 

It belonged to the recently appointed Arch-Mage, Ferdin Acturvard. 

Urag could recognize that soft, sweet, nervous lilt anywhere. 

And judging by the tone, he sounded as if he was in distress.

He stood up from his chair with a groan. He was getting on in years. Most orcs his age would be looking to die, but as long as his Arcaneum needed him, he'd be here until he kicked it naturally.

He walked over to the door of the Arch-Mage's quarters, only to notice that it was locked. He fiddled around in his sachel, preparing to slip the key into the lock. Normally he'd never invade someone's privacy, but his feelings for the new Arch-Mage were...complicated enough to make his concern outweigh his respect.

"...F u c k! ...a H, Y E S!"

 

Urag froze, key a turn away from unlocking the door.

 

 

That...

Didn't sound like a cry of fear.

 

"D   o n't...s T O P!  A h n~!..."

 

 

Oh damn it all.

 

"S a- S A N~!"

 

He was really...

 

"O    h   g O D S!...A a a A h ~!"

 

Urag yanked the key out as quickly as possible.

 

Ferdin was having sex with someone. He was getting _fucked_.

 

And he sounded _gorgeous_.

 

Urag would admit it. He had fallen hard. The day that boy had stumbled his way into the college and his life, had been one he'd never forget. A Breton boy, young-faced and pale-skinned. Hair red as magefire, bright green eyes and a brighter smile. Nervous, flighty, gentle, and kind. Such a lovely boy; such a wonderful, beautiful boy.

Such an intelligent, stunning, _incredible_ young man.

His thirst for knowledge was admirable, his magic was strong, if a bit unskilled, and his determination was palpable.

He'd saved them all. The College, and more importantly, his Arcaneum.

And Urag wanted him. He wanted him bad.

The orc let out a choked groan as a particularly loud moan echoed out, that dulcet voice crying out his pleasure to all who were there to listen.

To Urag.

He growled in a mixture of arousal and frustration. He was already hard, and it'd been decades since he'd even felt such feelings. 

He eyed the door. Ferdin likely wouldn't hear anything beyond what was occuring in his chambers, and everyone else at the College had turned in for the night.

He let out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm about to do this..." he grumbled, undoing the belt holding his robes together, allowing them to drift apart. He loosed the tie of his pant and eased down his loincloth, his aching cock bobbing in the chilled air. "Fuck..." He growled, grabbing himself around the base.

"Y e s!. . .M  o- A H H!"

Urag spat into his palm and gripped his cock once more, hot, aching flesh begging to be touched.

He let his mind wander, allowed himself to drift into fantasy. The only thing he was aware of was Ferdin's loud, pleasure driven moans.

 _He'd kiss those plump lips, delving his tongue in, tasting that sweet mouth. Ferdin, shy boy that he was, would try to remain composed, but eventually, he would be dominated by Urag's experience. He'd submit, allowing_ _the  full exploration of his mouth._

_As he began to undress that gorgeous, lithe body, he'd nibble and suck at the flesh of his pale neck. He'd have to be mindful of his fangs, but oh how he'd mark that skin, claim Ferdin as his own._

"A H...o h   g o D S!"

Urag groaned as he worked his shaft, brow furrowed in concentration.

_'Please be gentle, Urag...' His sweet voice would say._

_And Urag would be. He would kiss him. Reassure him. He'd pepper every inch of pale skin with kisses, licks, sucks, and bites, until not a single patch of flesh was left unmarked. Ferdin would moan, beg, cry, for climax, for release._

_A small, flushed cock between his thighs. Hard. Waiting. He'd engulf it with a single motion, and revel in the desperate mewls that would rise up from his smaller lover. He'd suck on the delectable little shaft, until the Arch-Mage climaxed with a sob, filling Urag's mouth with his release, an exquisite taste that he'd savor._

_His cock would be throbbing by this point. Desperate for his own climax, he'd press his spit-slicked length through the gap in those now closed thighs, fucking into that tight, warm, silky smooth space. Ferdin would cry out his name. 'Urag! Urag!'_

"Y E S!   S a n. . .S A N-!"

_Again and again he'd thrust his hips against the curve of Ferdin's ass, length twitching, eager for release. Ferdin would gaze up at him with lustful yet innocent emerald-green eyes, biting his lip as he always did, cheeks flushed as red as any apple._

_Finally, Urag would cum, ri_ _bbons of white spurting from his cock, coating that pale, freckled chest with seed. They would kiss, languidly, basking in the rich afterglow. Then, Urag would finally tell him._

_Tell him how hard he'd fallen, how desperately he craved him, how deep in love he was with-_

_"A H!"_

"Fuck...Ferdin..." Urag groaned, cum spurting from between his fingers and onto the stone floor.

He panted, listening for more noise from the chambers.

He could no longer hear anything.

The orc looked down at his stained hand with a mixture of disgust and self-pity, and wiped it on his disheveled robes.

"Damn it..." Urag groaned, and stared up at the ceiling, heart aching and yearning for his fantasy to become a reality.


End file.
